Swallow Your Pride And Say Sorry
by Cissaflake
Summary: Bellatrix looked at him, it was true, she had caused her husband all this hurt and pain without even realizing it, it was only now that it hit her. Maybe she did care, after all.


**A/N: Round 8 piece for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition,**

**Written for Chaser 3**

**Chaser 3 - **Write about Bellatrix Black

(In the case of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa they can be written pre / post marriage)

* * *

Swallow Your Pride And Say Sorry

'Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!' Rodolphus shouted up the stairs to his wife, who had walked off mere seconds prior.

No reply came, so he walked up the stairs and into the bedroom that he shared with her. Bellatrix was sitting on the bed staring at nothing in particular, making a point of not even acknowledging his presence.

'Bellatrix,' he said, coming to sit down next to her. Bellatrix made no movement or sound, but kept staring, occasionally blinking, and then she lowered her gaze and then turned to face him.

'Bella,' Rodolphus' voice softened, Bellatrix' did not.

'Leave me alone.'

'Bella stop, please.'

'No, you stop.' She got up from the bed, and sat on the window sill, looking out at the dark sky.

Rodolphus sighed, but he didn't leave. He went over to her, and moved her black messy hair off of her neck and kissed it gently a few times,

'What happened to us Bella? Tell me.'

'There's nothing to tell.'

'But there is, there is everything to tell.'

She left him there, Bellatrix stood up and walked out of the room, not even slamming the door behind her. She didn't shout, she hadn't used bad language yet, she hadn't stomped, she hadn't slammed doors.

Her voice was nothing but a whisper, she had barely spoken, her foot steps were barely audible, and the door was closed silently as she left the room.

She knew that that would hurt him more, she hadn't bothered, she hadn't used her energy on him as she usually did.

A moment later, Rodolphus appeared in the room and walked up to her.

'Bella, you can't just run away from your problems!'

'It's not a problem!' She hissed at him,

'Well then, why are you here?'

'I don't know...'

'Well I do. It's because you can't apologize.'

'I can!' Bellatrix replied indignantly,

'No, you can't. Name me one time when you have ever apologized to me.'

Bellatrix remained silent, she couldn't think of one time.

'No. It's always me that has to grovel, and that has to apologize over and over again. But you are a coward.'

Bellatrix' eyes narrowed.

'It takes bravery to say that you're sorry. You have to swallow your pride and admit that you're wrong. And you make me do that damn near every bloody day.'

'I won't apologize for who I am!'

'I'm not asking you too.' He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, their faces were inches away from each other, 'I would never tell you to say sorry for who you are Bella, you know that. All I'm asking is for you to admit that your actions were wrong and apologize for that.'

Bellatrix yanked her wrist from her husband's grip, 'You are not worth my apologies!' She spat, the fire was coming back, the energy that she used in fighting with him.

'You never used to think that, tell me Bella. Please tell me what happened to us, there are things to tell, why aren't we like we used to be?'

'Because we aren't!'

'Did you ever love me?' He said plainly,

'...Yes. I did love you, I used to, but then...'

'You met our Lord, and I'm forgotten, tossed to the side,'

Bellatrix once more remained silent,

'Show some remorse Bella, don't you care? Don't you care that I love you? That I know that I'll always be second best in my _wife's _eyes? That even though I love you so damn much, you'll never love me? That I never really was good enough for Bellatrix Black? That you are the only person that I've ever loved? That even when we were first married you never even saw that I was there when you were around _him? _That when we were in Azkaban I only things like this played through my mind twenty-four seven for all those years? Don't you care how much pain you've caused me?'

Bellatrix looked at him, it was true, she had caused her husband all this hurt and pain without even realizing it, it was only now that it hit her.

And she did feel remorse.

Bellatrix had killed and tortured innumerable Muggles and Mudbloods for fun, had ruined the lives of so many, yet hadn't given a damn.

But now she felt this.

And maybe she did care, maybe she did care that he loved her. That he'd always be second best. That she'd never love him despite how much he loved her. That he never really was good enough for her to begin with but she hadn't cared at the time. That she was his first love, his only proper love. That all thoughts of him disappeared when her lord was around. That she had caused him countless years of having to live with that knowledge every second of every minuet, every minute of every day, every day of every year. That she had caused him so much bloody pain and didn't give a fuck.

But maybe she did.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered,

'You are?' Bella nodded,

'You shouldn't worry when we fight Rod,' she said softly,

'Why not?'

'Because when we stop, it means that there's nothing left to fight for.'

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, its my first Belladolphus and it was kind of rushed as i don't know when the deadline is lol and I only just was asked to write it,**

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


End file.
